<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine (Like it or not) by 9shadowcat9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530802">Mine (Like it or not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/pseuds/9shadowcat9'>9shadowcat9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Sexual Assault, Torture, Vaas is a bastard, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/pseuds/9shadowcat9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher tries to insult Vaas. Instead, he gives him an idea. One he definitely regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Mintz-Plasse/Vaas Montenegro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously, you look like shit.”</p><p>It wasn’t a lie. Christopher, once a pretty white boy, looked awful. Blue eyes blinking up at him tiredly, struggling to focus. Lips chapped from dehydration. And of course, the fact he was buried up to his neck made him look even more pathetic, if that was possible. Honestly, Vaas was doing him a favour by placing the bucket over his head.</p><p>No one wanted to see that pitiful face. It was like a kicked puppy.</p><p>Vaas missed what Christopher Mintz-Plasse (Jesus, that fucking name…) said as he ran off to grab the next toy he was going to use. The fire cracker was shoved under the bucket and Vaas sat on the bucket, listening as the bucket made the screams even louder. It was a beautiful sound, better than most Vaas was able to force out of people. He laughed as he pulled off the bucket, waiting for Chris to laugh as well.</p><p>After all, it had been really funny. Chris’ face had been blackened by the bombs, the skin covered in ashes and a few mild burns.</p><p>“Wasn’t that funny Chris?” Vaas asked when Chris didn’t say anything. How rude, Vaas had gone to the trouble of setting this up for him and he couldn’t even smile? “Chris? Chris…” Vaas’ voice rose into a sing-song tone as he patted Chris’ face. “Come on amigo, wasn’t that funny?”</p><p>“Th…” Chris choked out. “Th… th… this is why you’re s… si… ngle. Y… Bast...”</p><p>Vaas snarled, pulling his hand back for a slap when he paused.</p><p>If anyone had said that, Vaas would have shot them in the dick and left them in the forest. Fuckers think that Vaas is <em>unable</em> to find a date? That Vaas was unattractive?! And if it wasn’t Chris, he’d have left them to drown in the tide. But then Chris whimpered pathetically, eyes rolling as he struggled to stay awake.</p><p>Vaas flopped onto his front, smiling happily at the head in the sand. He kicked his legs in the air playfully as he studied Chis. The object of his observations flinched as Vaas hummed to himself.</p><p>“Hey, you want out of this sand?” Vaas dipped a finger into the yellow ground, running his finger through it. The sand was so hot it almost burned his finger, Chris must have been in agony. Cooked alive slowly during the day.</p><p>Now the idea was in his head, Vaas found himself considering it. A slave in his cabin, cleaning and making his food. It might be fun to walk into his cabin and have his drugs, booze and food already laid out for him. It helped that Chris was actually good to look at, a warm body to fuck into his bed when Vaas got bored. Vaas might even keep Chris in his bed at night, holding the warm body close. It had to be more pleasant than dead bodies, which lost their warmth far too quickly and left blood on the furs. And <em>then</em> you had to clean the next day, which really killed the mood.</p><p>He poked Chris’ head sharply.</p><p>“Hey Amigo, smile.” He ordered, voice lowering into a growl when Chris didn’t react with gratitude to Vaas’ generous offer. “I said <strong>smile!</strong>” This time Vaas did hit him, hard enough that Chris’ head snapped back, hitting the sand and leaving a small dent.</p><p>Oh god, the way his face contorted in pain. If it wasn’t for the sand, Vaas would have fucked him then and there. Long and hard, until Chris’ voice had broken from screaming and the blood had mixed into the sand under them. Actually, he could do that later.</p><p>“Oh, no. No, no. Look what you made me do, amigo.” Vaas made a comforting noise as he ran a hand through Chris’ hair, his fingers becoming damp as they threaded through the damp strands. It was greasy, full of sand and salt. Clearly Chris hadn’t been taking good care of his hair, how pitiful. “Why couldn’t you just smile for me…?”</p><p>Chris blinked rapidly, head spinning from the hit, and then he smiled as ordered. A small, broken smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Vaas grunted, he’d have to fix that. Perhaps the smile would be nicer if Chris was doped up. Vaas wanted him to smile properly, so he could look prettier. He had too many people crying around him everyday, it got boring.</p><p>For a moment he actually pictured walking into his hut after work and being greeted by a warm smile, food prepared so Vaas could just sit down and eat without needing to wait. Perhaps he’d even be able to have a conversation over the food, bitching about rude tourists who kept coming to the island.</p><p>He crawled forward and slammed his lips onto Chris’, not caring as the man whimpered, trying to pull back. Vaas followed him, forcing his tongue into the man’s mouth and exploring it roughly. It tasted like shit and salt, but Vaas didn’t care. The small noises from Chris were sweeter than fruit, and Vaas wanted more. He pulled back and looked into Chris’ eyes, which looked back at him dazed. </p><p>Hell yeah, Vaas was such a good kisser.</p><p>He used a hand to move some of the sand away from Chris’ neck, and before his amigo could work out what Vaas was doing, Vaas bit down on the tender flesh hard. The blood was quickly lapped up by Vaas’ tongue, beautiful and tasting of copper. He bit a different part of the neck, leaving bite marks in the flesh. Perhaps Vaas could bite harder and get them to scar, so Chris would always know who he belonged to.</p><p>“Please stop…” Chris croaked, voice ruined by dehydration. When was the last time Vaas had given him water? He couldn’t remember.</p><p>“What did you say, amigo? Did you just tell me to stop? You FUCKER!” Vaas stood up and kicked. Then he kicked the head harder, over and over until Chris’ nose was clearly broken and pouring blood. His left eye wasn’t opening properly and Vaas was pretty sure he’d dislodged a tooth. “You don’t get to tell me to fucking stop. You do as I say, and I want you to be <em>nice</em> and <em>pretty</em> for me.” Vaas rested a foot on Chris’ head and pushed down, until the whimpers were near screams of pain. “Now, tell me you love me.”</p><p>He hadn’t heard that in years. Not since Citra had made him...</p><p>Well, it doesn’t matter now. What mattered was him watching Chris try to talk. The way those bloodstained lips tried to form words and failed. Apparently Vaas had kicked him so hard he’d bitten his tongue, oops.</p><p>Vaas removed his boot and knelt down, moving a hand to cup Chris’ face gently. “Tell me you love me.” Vaas repeated coldly. If he didn’t, Vaas was going to find a nice spot in the shade and wait for the tide to come in. Maybe he’d play with the car batteries again for old times sake, enjoy the screams one last time. It would be a shame to watch such a pretty face drown, but what can you do?</p><p>“L… I l….” Chris coughed out some blood.</p><p>Well, he was trying. Vaas should probably reward that.</p><p>“You need a drink, amigo? Maybe that’ll help.” Vaas pulled out his canteen and poured half of it down Chris’ throat. Chris then wasted most of it by coughing it up, so Vaas poured in more. This time Chris managed to drink some of it. Idiot couldn’t even drink properly on his own.</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>“I l… I love you.”</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“I love you.” Chris’ voice was nicer already, less croaky and more smooth.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“I…” Realization crossed Chris’ face, followed by despair. “I lo… I love you, Vaas.”</p><p>Later, Vaas would make him say that with a smile. A pretty one just for Vaas. For now, he stood and yelled loudly. “Get a shovel and get him out of the fucking ground! I want this fucker in my hut NOW!” Vaas could already hear the scrabbling in the distance as his men rushed to obey. Chris meanwhile had started crying loudly, struggling in the sand with what little energy he had to try and escape.</p><p>Ha, good luck. Even if he wasn’t handcuffed, his feet were tied to a brick so he couldn’t pull himself out. Idiot was wasting his energy, but the view was so nice that Vaas admired it for a few more minutes before he left.</p><p>Chris would be in Vaas’ hut within the hour, so Vaas would need to prepare. Some food perhaps. If Vaas moved quickly, he could prepare Chris’ friend before it was time for dinner. Then Chris would only be his, and wouldn’t that be perfect? Vaas and his pretty little slave.</p><p>Vaas definitely had a skip in his step as he left. </p><p>Tonight was going to be so much <em>fun</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you, Vaas.” The voice broke halfway through Vaas’ name, becoming tearful instead. Vaas had been clear on what he wanted. A happy slave and that wasn’t it.</p>
<p>It was cute though. His slave was practicing how to please him. Vaas leaned next to the door and listened to how Chris stumbled over the words. Was he practicing his smile as well? Perhaps this time he’d greet Vaas properly, and not be punished for being a dumb ass. </p>
<p>“I love... no... I love you, Vaas.” This time the voice was slightly more cheerful, less tearful and desperate.  He was getting better, just what Vaas expected from an actor. </p>
<p>Vaas decided he’d listened long enough. If he didn’t get it this time, Vaas was going to have to think of a better punishment, because clearly getting punched wasn’t working. Something Vaas would enjoy on his afternoon off.</p>
<p>“Hello!” Vaas sang as he marched into his hut. He walked right over to where Chris had been standing. Vaas’ hut was the largest in the pirate outpost, and thus the most opulent. For all you could be opulent in a jungle. Animal skins, weapons, books and maps. He even had a mirror, which Chris had been standing in front of. </p>
<p>Chris smiled at Vaas, the curl of his lips beautiful and carrying no hint of a lie. It was the type of smile seen in movies, and now it was directed at Vaas. Did Chris know how pretty he looked like that?</p>
<p>Doesn’t matter. Vaas quickly glanced around the hut for anything off, but nothing was out of place. The weapons shone from being cleaned, the blood on the floor that Vaas had trailed in during his midday break had been cleaned away before a single mark could be permanently left behind and on the table was his dinner. Perfectly prepared meat and some fruit on the side, chopped up how Vaas preferred. As Vaas sat down, Chris rushed over with a bottle of beer and placed it in front of him. </p>
<p>It was all what Vaas had wanted when he’d decided not to kill Chris. </p>
<p>“Welcome back Vaas.” Chris kept smiling. As he sat down, the chain around his ankle made a rattling noise. It reminded both of them how much of a pain in the ass Chris had been before his capture and the night when Vaas had taken him in.</p>
<p>Chris had screamed so loudly after Vaas had told him that he’d eaten Barry. He’d still been sobbing hysterically as Vaas had forced him into the bed and had started to strip him. That night had been wonderful, and the next morning had been even better. The dull look in Chris’ eyes, still red rimmed from crying, as they followed Vaas around the room. Vaas had explained what he wanted and how he’d wanted it done and then he’d made sure Chris had remembered he’d said. </p>
<p>Chris had worked quietly as Vaas watched, it had been the only time Vaas had corrected his mistakes instead of jumping straight to punishments for a mistake. Vaas hadn’t even needed a chain back then, Chris had been too injured from his time on the beach to walk effectively, let alone run.</p>
<p>Chris didn’t flinch as Vaas held out his fork with some meat on it. Pity, Vaas had enjoyed how Chris had reacted to meat before. After learning that he’d been fed Barry’s leg, Chris hadn’t been able to even look at meat without crying. He’d kept apologising to his dead friend until Vaas had forced the meat into his mouth. </p>
<p>Now, the actor leant over and ate the meat off of Vaas’ fork calmly. He even let his teeth scrape over the metal like he knew Vaas liked. He chewed slowly though, and Vaas could see how he tried not to look like he was going to throw up at the taste and the texture. His skin had started to look a little green as he swallowed. </p>
<p>Vaas ate the rest of the boar with a smirk, offering the slightly more charred parts to Chris. Each piece, Chris ate obediently. He knew what would happen if he tried to refuse. There were more prisoners on the island than him after all. It was a nice meal, although quiet. Chris still couldn’t hold a conversation over dinner without fucking up somehow. </p>
<p>“Got anything to say to me, amigo?” Vaas asked with a bright smile. He was in a good mood today, and Chris was definitely helping to make it better. His pretty little slave, with his now misshapen nose and bruises dotted all over his pale skin. </p>
<p>Vaas moved onto eating the fruit, watching the pleasant smile slide back into place. Chris was a good actor, Vaas had known that from watching his movies. But it was even better in person, now that Chris was rested and fed. And after a few weeks of getting punished for simply blinking wrong, Chris had a good idea of how he was meant to act. </p>
<p>Pretty and obedient. </p>
<p>So long as Vaas got what he wanted, things could be pleasant for Chris. Food, water, a comfortable bed. Vaas took care of his men, and Chris was now one of them. Even if he didn’t think of it like that. </p>
<p>“I love you, Vaas.” Chris hesitated before he leaned over and brushed his fingers over Vaas’ wrist. When Vaas didn’t react negatively to the touch, Chris leaned over and kissed Vaas on the cheek. </p>
<p>So, the little slave <em>had</em> been practicing. </p>
<p>Vaas placed a piece of melon into his mouth and, as he chewed, pulled Chris over for a kiss. It was a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth and Chris still made those small, sad noises. He probably didn’t realise he was making them, which made them so much cuter. Vaas dropped the fork onto the table and moved his hand so it was sliding up under Chris’ top. It was a generic top Vaas had taken from one of his men. Red and loose enough that it didn’t rub Chris’ wounds too badly.</p>
<p>Chris moaned into the kiss as Vaas pinched his nipple, hard enough that it had to be more painful than pleasurable. Vaas released it after a few seconds and Chris tried to relax into the kiss again. It was a failed effort, but Vaas didn’t care. He was getting what he wanted.</p>
<p>He pulled back and pushed Chris to the ground. The force of the push made Chris bounce slightly as he landed, making him flinch in pain. “Go find something to clean, you lazy fucker.” Vaas ordered, returning to his food and warm beer. He listened to how Chris jumped up and started straightening items that didn’t need to be touched. He even grabbed a scrap of cloth and started trying to dust the shelves, as if that would help. It’s a fucking jungle. But it served its purpose, which was Chris trying to look busy. </p>
<p>Vaas never punished him when he was working well. Vaas wanted his slave to be efficient, and the best way to do that was to make him link work with not getting hurt. It had worked wonders for Chris’ work ethic. </p>
<p>Besides, there was <em>always</em> something Vaas could use to punish him if he looked hard enough. Sometimes, Vaas didn’t even need a reason. </p>
<p>And sometimes, his entertainment didn’t need to come from a punishment. Like when he’d taken Chris back to the beach that one time and Chris had seen the hole that had been dug for a different prisoner. </p>
<p>They’d had a picnic next to that hole, and Vaas had watched the haunted look in Chris’ eyes as he had stared into it. Then they’d buried the prisoner up to his neck in it, a man who’d tried to escape and had killed another prisoner in the process, and Vaas had made Chris watch as the tide came in. Listening to how the man had screamed and begged as the waves washed over him, until he’d gone quiet. Vaas had mocked the screams on the way back, dragging Chris by the rope used to tie his wrists. </p>
<p>Yeah, that had been a good day. </p>
<p>Vaas finished his food and watched his slave reach for a higher shelf, needing to stretch to reach it. The movement pulled up Chris’ top to reveal the hand shaped bruises that covered his hips. The view had to be intentional, Vaas’ suspicion confirmed as Chris glanced at him.</p>
<p>Chris, despite being a rich Hollywood actor, was smart. Which was why Vaas had placed the ammo for his guns out of the chains reach, and Vaas had ensured that Chris would be too scared to even consider touching a knife with the intention of using it as a weapon. The only thing Chris had was his body, and little things like that movement was a good way to keep Vaas pleasant. </p>
<p>Vaas smiled, finished his beer and decided to have some fun. Starting with that neck, which still hadn’t scarred despite Vaas’ best efforts. He got up and moved quietly, stalking over until he was right next to him. Chris stiffened as Vaas bit into it without warning. He bit hard, drawing blood almost instantly. </p>
<p>And, while Chris was still stretched like he was, Vaas slid a hand down into Chris’ trousers. He grabbed Chris’ dick and rubbed harshly, nibbling up and down the bite mark on Chris’ neck. </p>
<p>Chris gasped, grabbing the wall for support as Vaas rubbed and bit, his other hand pinching his nipples through the thin cloth of his top. Chris panted as Vaas kept fondling his erection, using the precum as lube so his hand moved easier. Before he could cum though, Vaas stopped. Instead he pulled his hand out and rubbed it over Chris’ face, sliding a few fingers into Chris’ mouth so he could taste the salty liquid.</p>
<p>The gagging noise which Chris made was music to Vaas’ ears. </p>
<p>“Be back soon, Hollywood.” Vaas promised, stepping away again. Chris kept leaning against the wall, carefully not looking in Vaas’ direction, his shoulders starting to shake. Honestly, Vaas was hurt. Hadn’t Chris been enjoying himself? The bulge he could still see in Chris’ pants indicated that he had. </p>
<p>Vaas grabbed his assault rifle and stepped outside. Instead of going further away however, he listened as Chris broke down inside the hut, how he began to cry the moment he thought he was alone.</p>
<p>It was the most honest reaction Vaas had had from him that day, and Vaas soaked it all up. Every little sound, from the sobs to the way Chris fell to his knees as his legs gave way. It was all perfect, bringing a smile to his lips as he wiped his hand lazily on his trousers. </p>
<p>It had been such a good day so far, and it was going to get even better when he got back. Vaas had so many plans for Chris, each one more fun than the last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pills are small and red, lying innocently in a bowl like innocent candy. And the <em>good doctor</em> who’d made them was sitting at the end of the table, with two armed guards on either side of him. Vaas sniffed and plucked one of the pills out, rolling it down a finger so it landed in his palm. </p><p>“Have you been holding out on me, amigo?” Vaas asked, examining the pill closer. </p><p>Red, round. Slightly squishy. Vaas’ first thought was poison, the red resembled the venom of local poisonous snakes. But the pills had been in a half filled pill box, as if someone had been taking them. So perhaps it was a new drug. Which would mean the chemist was holding out on Vaas, and that was never a good idea. </p><p>Vaas squished the pill between his finger and it ground to dust under the pressure. Doctor Alec Earnhardt made a noise of pain at the sight of the wasted drug, and stiffened as Vaas pulled out a second. </p><p>“We had a deal. Do you not like the deal anymore?” Vaas threw the pill and it hit the man on the forehead. He caught it before it hit the floor. </p><p>“No, I was… it’s something new I’ve been working on. I didn’t want to mention it in case it didn’t work.”</p><p>Vaas eyed the bowl. That was a lot of pills for something that was ‘in progress’. And all drugs in development were meant to be reported to Vaas, because if that shit got into the local population without warning things could go bad. And while Vaas tended to not give a damn about the local populace, bad drugs could poison the local food supply or water depending on where the corpses fell. </p><p>“I… in fact, they’re mostly finished. I can show you?” The Chemist held up the small pill and Vaas shook his head. If he died, Hoyt would have Vaas’ head. The amount of people suddenly experiencing withdrawal would cripple the local outposts. </p><p>Vaas glanced at his men. Both would take the pill if he ordered them, no one would argue. But Vaas was curious, so he took out another pill and moved to take it. There was no reaction in the Chemists eyes, like there would be if it was actually dangerous. The man might be vital, but there was so much they could do to him if Vaas died. </p><p>Vaas picked up his pistol off the table and waved it lazily. Not even a flinch. </p><p>Well, at least it would be interesting. </p><p>Vaas took the pill and fell.</p><p>Vaas’ eyes opened slowly. The sight of the dark room was enough to make him groan, moving an arm that felt heavy to cover his face. God, he was tired. Too much shit to do, and all in the sweltering tropical heat. He wasn’t even able to sleep well which was a pain in the ass. His hut was covered in shadows, a little light falling in through the thin curtains. He wasn’t due to be up for another couple of hours, but the damn heat had woken him up. He was curled up on his bed of furs, completely naked. And next to him lay his slave, who let out a small snore and cuddled closer to Vaas in his sleep.</p><p>Vaas considered the sleeping man. He looked relaxed, mouth hanging open slightly in his sleep. His naked body was littered with cuts and bruises, and a chain ran from his ankle to the middle of the room. Vaas ran a few fingers through his hair, and Chris moved his head into the large hand. Chris’ hair had grown since Vaas had got him, now it could fall over his face as he worked, hiding Chris’ eyes when he lowered his head. Vaas had taken to grabbing the strands with his fist when he wanted to pull him anywhere, which was the only reason he hadn’t cut it off with a knife yet. </p><p>Vaas considered fucking him, but instead threw an arm over Chris’ waist to pull him closer. It was too hot to move, and he was enjoying the moment of quiet. No screams or begging, just a quiet moment where Vaas was able to relax. The moment only got better as Chris moved closer still, seeking comfort in his sleep that Vaas seemed to give him without meaning to. </p><p>Vaas woke with a start.</p><p>He’d fallen in such a way that he was half draped over the table, the moment of happiness leaving as reality returned to him. He wasn’t lying in bed with Chris, that had been over a week ago. Instead, he was in the Chemist’s mansion. He’d come to check out some odd rumours and had discovered some red pills in the search.</p><p>Chris wasn’t here with him.</p><p>His arm still moved to the side, half expecting to find the warm body he’d been cuddled up with a few moments ago. Instead, he met thin air. </p><p>Vaas ignored the feeling of loss.</p><p>“The fuck was that…” He groaned as he sat up. It wasn’t a bad comedown, just odd. The memory was real enough that it took a while to remember what was reality. The table. The gun. Not the bed of furs during an extra humid night, where he’d ended up lying lazily with his slave for a few hours, until Chris had woken up and had thrown himself off the bed in a fit of panic. Of course the memory didn’t cover the aftermath of that, which had left Chris in a ball at the end of his bed shaking while Vaas dressed and left him to bleed.</p><p>“It makes you remember a happy memory. I… I made it….” Alec trailed off for a moment. “I made it using some local mushrooms. Only available in a nearby cave, but difficult to harvest.” He finished. He’d clearly changed what he was going to say half way through the sentence, but Vaas was distracted.</p><p>“<em>That</em> was my ‘happy’ memory? Amigo, are you shitting me?!” Vaas was actually insulted by his mind. He could remember anything. Any moment of badassery. He could even have relived the moments from… before… and he remembered lying in fucking bed. Not even fucking, just lying there with his slave. He’d rather have remembered blowing up Chris’ friend with a rocket. At least that had been entertaining. </p><p>Vaas still found himself taking the bowl. He took it in his hands and poured them back into the pillbox, so he could take them to Hoyt. There could be good business with these pills. Especially on the Rook Islands, where everyone was always searching for a moment of joy. At least, that’s what Vaas told himself. If he took another pill, perhaps he’d have a happier memory. He could… he could keep taking them. Remember the happier moments perhaps. New memories.</p><p>Vaas didn’t look at the doctor as he spoke. “Hey, what do you see when you take one?”</p><p>“...Agnes, my daughter. She was two.”</p><p>Vaas quietly returned half the pills to the bowl before he left, shadowed by his guards who knew better than to ask why Vaas clutched the box so close to his chest. Vaas treated his men well, but he still would have shot them for asking.</p><p>___</p><p>As Vaas expected, Hoyt has been incredibly interested in the pills… until it was confirmed by Alec and a few locals that the mushrooms used to make them only grew on a dangerous part of the island and caused severe hallucinations that could kill you. This was confirmed further through the use of ‘volunteers’ who apparently died screaming quickly. Alec had gone into some detail about cultivation, but you needed such a specific set of conditions that it would be almost impossible to recreate anywhere else.</p><p>Overall, the pills would cost far too much to make and Hoyt lost interest, because it’s not like he needed a pill for a happy memory. He had far too much fun running the islands and making everyone around him suffer.</p><p>Vaas made a quick and private deal instead, where Alec gave him some of the pills privately and got to keep the rest instead of having them all taken by pirates. Vaas figured it was a good deal, after all they both got what they wanted. And not pissing off the guy who made your drugs was always a good idea.</p><p>Using the pills he’d taken though?</p><p>Slightly harder to do.</p><p>Work didn’t stop because Vaas wanted it to. Annoying tourists to be captured and sold, people to punish. Work was picking up now it was summer and the dumbasses wanted to have an adventure on a tropical island, probably hoping to get some nice pictures and see monkeys or some shit. Point is, they were idiots and didn’t know to stay the hell away. It always got them more money, but the work was keeping him out of his hut.</p><p>Vaas was getting bored.</p><p>And his slave, who was still smiling like a blank fucking doll, was starting to have trouble keeping him entertained. Fake smiles and pretty words only worked for so long before Vaas found himself wanting more. Vaas wanted an honest smile from him, although no matter how much he beat Chris it wasn’t happening. </p><p>Vaas remembered the memory, and how it had felt like he was actually there. Relaxing in bed, Chris cuddled up with him. He still couldn’t believe his ‘happy memory’ was that simple. There had to be more happy memories he could remember.</p><p>He picked up a pill and flicked it into the air, catching it easily. He couldn’t risk Hoyt discovering Vaas was taking the pills, otherwise Hoyt <em>would</em> take over selling them. Just one more thing to hold over Vaas. Hoyt knew he was loyal, but that didn’t matter. Only that Vaas always knew his place.</p><p>So, he had pills and a rare free afternoon.</p><p>“Hey, Hollywood.” Vaas didn’t need to look up to know Chris had rushed over as quickly as he could, the chain clinked loudly with the movement. Chris took the now familiar kneeling position in front of Vaas. It was a position he knew Vaas liked, tilting his head to show the soft, bruised skin on his neck. The show of submission was usually enough to make Vaas hard. “Take this.”</p><p>Chris looked up in horror, cheek dark with an old bruise and the start of a black eye. Vaas was going to need to start aiming for parts of the body that weren’t his face, he looked pathetic like that. Plus he was already missing more teeth then Vaas liked. The look of horror was unneeded though. Honestly, you trick a guy into taking ecstasy <em>once</em> and he acts like everything you give him is suspicious.</p><p>Vaas was hurt, truly.</p><p>Vaas held out the pill between two fingers, and pressed it against Chris’ lips until he parted them. Quick as a snake, he shoved the pill into Chris’ mouth and clamped a hand over it, making sure he couldn’t spit the pill out on instinct. He watched for the telltale signs of Chris swallowing with a manic glee, because perhaps now he’d get some entertainment.</p><p>“Don’t worry Hollywood.” Vaas cooed as he watched his slaves’ eyes start to fade. “It’ll make you happy.” He moved Chris so he was slumped into Vaas’ chest, and Vaas began to run his fingers through dark hair. It was better kept now, Vaas had made sure Chris had access to shampoo and soap so he could wash properly. The long hair curled around Vaas’ fingers like water, which was more entertaining than Vaas would have assumed.</p><p>He should do it when Chris was alert, it would be even more fun when the American squirmed to try to escape. Or, more likely, he’d sit there and take it until Vaas got bored. Either way, Vaas won.</p><p>Apparently, when you took the pill you really did just fall unconscious, and it wasn’t for only a few minutes. The memory had no sense of time, so while it felt like a short amount of time, it was longer in reality. For at least half an hour, Vaas found himself holding Chris in his arms. It was like his memory, but they weren’t in the bed relaxing.</p><p>It was… nice.</p><p>Chris was warm and soft, and the weight was pleasant as Vaas supported the unmoving body. Vaas pulled him closer and rested his chin on top of Chris’ head, a move he normally only did when Chris was asleep (or unconscious. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference.)</p><p>Chris was clearly doped out of his mind, and Vaas loved how out of it he was. He kissed the hair before returning to stroking it, the body pliant and willing. He’d have to do this again at some point, because Chris should be smiling when he woke up. That would be nice.</p><p>Breaking people was fun and all, but it got boring. There were only so many ways you could steal the light from someone’s eyes, and even fewer if you wanted them alive at the end.</p><p>Chris stirred with a groan, eyes blinking rapidly as reality returned. Like one moved a doll, Vaas turned him around so he could have a good look at him.</p><p>“...Barry?” Chris whispered, eyes struggling to focus.</p><p>Vaas had barely a minute's warning before Chris lunged for his pistol. Vaas had become more relaxed about having guns around him, Chris couldn’t even consider attacking Vaas. But then he’d woken and Vaas had seen the way he focused on the loaded gun. A flick of Chris’ eyes, the realisation that he’d been dreaming. Then a determination that Vaas only saw in prisoners, the ones that the pirates had to keep an extra close eye on because goods were no good to anyone dead.</p><p>Vaas knocked the pistol out of Chris’ hands and pinned him, pushing his knee into the soft stomach until Chris whined in pain. But then Chris started struggling harder, eyes full blown with madness.</p><p>How long had it been since he’d heard Chris scream like this? Filled with despair and fear? No more fake but pretty smiles, missing the half closed eyes of a man dissociating from reality? The pill must have snapped Chris back into his body, and he’d snapped. Vaas had seen how Chris had tried to point the pistol at himself, and no. Vaas wasn’t losing his fucking slave. The only one who could kill Chris was Vaas, and Vaas wasn’t done with him yet.</p><p>He grabbed Chris by the hair and pulled him over to the bed, where a sturdy iron bar was on the wall with some attached shackles. He locked Chris into them easily, what muscle the idiot may have had had wasted away over his time with Vaas. From the beach to being a slave, Vaas had let the muscle waste away. It made pushing the weak wrists into the shackles easy, but also made him aware how thin Chris was now.</p><p>Had his wrists always been this thin? Hadn’t he been eating the food Vaas gave him?</p><p>“Calm down.” Vaas hissed as he finished locking Chris to the bed. Yup, Chris was hyperventilating. So, a panic attack. ...the fuck do you do about those? The only thing Vaas was certain of is you couldn’t slap people out of them. “I said calm down Hollywood.”</p><p>Well, he’d wanted him to drop the act. Looks like Vaas had gotten what he wanted.</p><p>Vaas leaned over and placed his hand on Chris’ face, running his thumb over the bruised cheek. He did that until the panic attack passed, and Chris was too tired to fight back.</p><p>Preparations for the next day were easy. Vaas had already removed most weapons from near the bed, so he just had to attach a shorter chain to the bed. Long enough that Chris could use a convenient bucket for a toilet, but short enough that he couldn’t move that far. Vaas was going to have to order a random underling to clean his hut for the next few days until he could trust Chris to not do anything stupid. Like using a knife on himself.</p><p>“You don’t make things easy on me Hermano.” Chris jerked at the word, which was odd but Vaas kept stroking gently. The bruise was pretty bad, now that Vaas looked closer. Large and painful. His thumb rubbed over it soothingly, but Chris didn’t relax. “I was just trying to help you be happy. Was it that hard?”</p><p>Vaas flopped onto the bed and lay down, spooning Chris with a practiced ease that didn’t show Vaas’ growing irritation. Chris’ hands hung from the shackles without moving. Not even a little tug to try to test the metal, although Chris was already aware of how strong the metal was. The shackles had seen a lot of use since he’d gotten Chris. It was probably the only time Vaas wouldn’t have punished him for struggling, not that Vaas wanted to encourage the behaviour.</p><p>“Hey, smile for me?”</p><p>Chris’ eyes fluttered shut and his head fell to the side. Vaas tried to pat his cheek, hoping for a response. Surely he couldn’t have passed out from stress. </p><p>“Amigo?”</p><p>Chris didn’t stir, and Vaas sighed as he lay back.</p><p>Well, there was always tomorrow. His slave wouldn’t break that easily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>